Werewolf
by leprekan187
Summary: harry was kidnapped by Greyback and changed into a werewolf. remus calls the malfoy's to brew an extra batch of potion and draco gets lured in. harry!werewolf draco!mate remus/sirius and harry/draco slash
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one making a mockery of a mocking crescent

Remus P.O.V.

I stood gazing out of the second story bedroom window. I did this every night looking for some sign of him. Tonight was no different. The land was just completely white hiding all traces of the green grass I knew that was there. The dark night sky was nearly gray from the heavily falling snow.

It was freezing outside. Having just hit the first real snow storm of the season. It was a bitter time of year for Sirius and me. Twenty years ago was the first time Sirius and James had saved me from a gang of Slytherins. And in three days it would be one year since Harry Potter had disappeared.

Sirius had sent many owls after him but they turned up dead or not at all. After a while Sirius had stopped sending letters to spare the poor creatures. Everyone had pretty much given up hope by now. After Voldemort had been defeated nearly four years ago it had been an unspoken agreement for Harry to check in once a week, if not more.

Every time the owls came back it let us know that Harry was still somehow alive, being held captive, more than likely.

I had recently upped the wards around our home to keep out unwanted visitors. We had been attacked and followed yesterday when we had gone to Diagon Alley for something. Nowhere was really safe anymore.

The only way you could get in was if I had allowed you on the list. Every single on of the Order was on the list, along with the Malfoy's and Severus. They were currently trying to help locate Harry.

Harry was also on that list. We didn't know how or when he would be able to come back to us so I had made sure that if it was needed he would be able to get here.

That was also one of the many reasons I had fought Sirius not to move away from the people who did not like me living here.

"Remus?" I heard Sirius whimper in his sleep.

Sighing I turned my back to the window and went to my mate. This had been rather hard on the both of us. But Sirius had started to refer Harry to me out loud as his son not his godson.

Lying on the bed Sirius automatically wrapped himself snuggly around my middle. I turned on the dim bedside lamp and picked up the book I had been trying to read for a week now. After I read and reread the same page for an hour I closed it and turned off the light to go to sleep.

Harry P.O.V.

My body hurt. Every where felt like I had been doused in acid. But I guessed that was the after effects of being Crucio'ed for hours on end and being turned into a werewolf for the past three nights.

I was exhausted… so tired I didn't want to move from the sore position that they had left me in.

I had a migraine. One that was currently residing behind one of my eyes.

I was starving. My stomach was so empty that I could feel either side of my internal organ sticking to themselves. It hurt. I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten. I knew it was before I had been captured.

I was thirsty. My tongue felt fuzzy yet like sandpaper. And tasted like stale spit mingled with vomit and blood.

And I needed a shower… badly.

My muscles groaned in protest as I slowly moved.

Sore didn't even begin to explicate it.

I winced as I rolled over onto my back.

I had been lying on the hard floor for what felt like hours. My eyes hurt too much to open them. My nose itched to sneeze as I took a deep breath. I nearly cried out in pain as my lungs constricted on me. I couldn't remember when I had last been able to breath properly.

Taking a few short gasps of air to get my lungs to agree with the action again.

When I felt a little better I took a deep lungful of air and coughed. I slowly raised my hand to just above my right eye, where I assumed my migraine was currently residing. I flinched as I touched the tender spot. Yeap it was there. And it hurt like a bitch. I could feel my pulse under my sticky and grimy skin as I began to softly rub.

I sighed in relief as I opened my eyes slowly, for they were still sore.

Everything was a blur. I felt around for my glasses and found that they were miraculously in one piece.

Such an amazing feat for the deatheaters but I assumed they wanted me to watch the torture that they put me through.

I picked the up and put them on. They had locked me in a cell again for the night. I glanced up at the sky through the barred window. The waning crescent mocked me terribly.

Greyback had thought it fun to bite me at the full moon. Unconsciously I touched the bite mark on the back on my neck. I still hurt like the dickens.

I missed home.

My family and friends. I knew they were trying to find me. That had given me hope in the first month or so. With Hermione and Remus working on finding me I didn't think I would be here as long as I had been.

Sirius had sent me a lot of letters. Saying everyone was looking for me. Greyback didn't believe they would and thought the letters were a game. And made it into such. They would read the letters out loud for me giving me false hope. Making me want to kill them even more so than I already did for mocking my godfather. Then they would torture the owls until they died and sent them back… if the poor creature did not turn into dinner for them.

The last owl Sirius had sent said he wasn't going to send any more owls after me. And that he and Remus would never stop looking for me. And that the entire Order was looking as well. That they were going to an old friend to ask for help. I was glad that they wisely did not mention the name of the friend.

But that had been six and a half months ago.

I had not shed a single tear the entire time I had been here until after Greyback had bit me. It was horrible. After my first transformation I felt horrid, wicked, dirty. And I had cried. Hard. They laughed and cheered at me breaking finally. Greyback said that if he knew that was all it took for me to beak he would have done it sooner.

After that I knew I had to get out. I had been working for the last month to channel my magic sitting in my cell with nothing but a pair of old cut off sweats on.

My body was scarred. More so than those from the war, those were lost in the others. I didn't think that there was a stretch of more than three inches of skin on my body that wasn't marred with a scar.

My only salvation was that they did not seem to want to kill me. Even when I wished it after being Crucio'ed for a good eight hours.

"we've got a surprise for the chosen one…" I heard one of the goons say in a singsong voice as they stopped in front of my cell.

I never spoke to them. I wouldn't give them the pleasure. I was half afraid that when I got out of here I would become a mute.

"aw… no guessing?" he asked in mock hurt before thrusting the paper through the bars.

I recognized it. It was the evening edition of the Daily Prophet. It had landed in front of me and Remus and Sirius were on the front page.

Dangerous werewolf and mate attacked after full moon by mob. The headline read.

I felt anger join the magic coarsening through my veins and the next thing I knew my cell door was open and every single one of the goons were on the floor unconscious.

Silently in called to every wand in the room and about thirty or so ands wand flying in my direction along with my wand. Sighing with relief at the sight of my wand I grabbed on of the cloaks and stashed the other wands into the inside pocket. I noticed that it was rather heavy after being used to not wearing anything on my shoulders for almost a year. I scanned the room once and saw a pair of work boots next to the door to the other room in the far corner. Once they were on I realized they were a size or two too big. I didn't really care. As long as they kept me from getting frostbite or anything I didn't care if they were Hagrid's.

I just prayed to Merlin that Remus and Sirius still lived in their quaint little country home.

Opening the door I was met with a gust of freezing air. With a smirk to the mocking moon I Apparated away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 home again

Remus P.O.V.

I was deeply asleep when I felt the tugging pressure of my wards alerting me. Some one was Apparating onto the lands. I felt Sirius jerk awake and I knew he felt it too.

No one ever dropped by this late… except for one person. I met Sirius' eyes and saw the hopeful look I knew was mirrored in mine.

I jumped out of the bed and yanked on my slippers before running break neck speed down the stairs. By the loud thundering I knew Sirius was hot on my heels.

I raced through the living room and small dinning room to get to the kitchen. The back door was the only door he ever used.

After nearly colliding with the door as I slid to a stop I wrenched it open and felt the cold air seep into the warming charm over the house. I didn't care. Nothing mattered. Not when standing on the back porch was Harry sodding Potter.

As the initial shock wore off I brought him into a hug. He was thin. Thinner than I had ever felt him. He needed food, a shower and some good sleep.

"Harry…" was all Sirius seemed to be able to say once I let go of the boy and moved over for Sirius to hug him. Sure enough a mere moment passed before he pulled Harry into what I knew to be a bone-crushing hug. "My son…" Sirius added once he pulled away.

"Sirius… Remus… I missed you… so much…" a mutated raspy version of Harry's voice came from the thin boy.

"Get your arse in the house before you let out all the hot air and freeze to death…" Sirius said happily as he pulled Harry along.

Closing the door behind me I felt the feeling return to my toes. They weren't speaking… I turned to ask Harry what he wanted to eat when I saw the cause of the silence. Harry had removed the cloak he was wearing along with the shoes.

Harry was scarred… More so than me. I eyed each one of the scars wanting to kill the person who inflicted them when my eyes lingered on one that was far too familiar for my taste.

It was a bite mark on the back of his neck. Very similar to the one I received when I was eight. The one from Fineir Greyback. The one that turned me into the monster.

I couldn't stop the gasp that slipped through my lips.

Harry turned back to me and looked at me with such pained and horror filled eyes I didn't stop my self from marching right over to him and grabbing him into my arms.

I watched, as Sirius's eyes grew dark with anger as he took in the news scars he could see.

I let go of Harry and let Sirius hold him as I made my way to the kitchen.

I flicked my wand and watched as the soup began to prepare its self. Making my way to the fridge I pulled out a jug of juice and poured a glass before adding a dreamless sleeping draught to it. Once I sat that on the table I grabbed the scotch I knew I needed it so it was undeniably so that Sirius would as well.

Suddenly I wondered if he had used it for anything thing other than screaming or yelling. I didn't think so but I wouldn't ask.

I knew it wouldn't matter what Harry ate right now as long as he could get it down and keep it down. I made sure that the soup was warm enough but not too hot for Harry before I made him a ham and cheese sandwich. I looked up when I heard Harry and Sirius enter the kitchen. I understood immediately why Sirius had gone silent. His chest was covered in scars and welts. Some fresher than others. I looked up from his chest immediately and saw him flush brightly.

"Eat. I'll go make sure you have a clean place to sleep." I said as I started to make my way around him.

"Remus… please… stay?" he asked in a very soft voice. The closest thing I had heard to his actual voice the whole time he had been back.

"I'll be right back Harry. Sit down and eat." I said with a smile.

"Are you… do you… I don't… I'm still _me_ Remmie." He said in an even softer voice that made me remember who he used to be.

"I know that cub. _That_ is why I am going to clear the dust from your room instead of making you kip down here on the couch until tomorrow." I said smiling. I watched as his eyes lit up. I hadn't called him cub for a very long time. And that was only when he had told Sirius and me that he thought of us as his parents, before that it had only been when Lily and James were alive.

"Promise?" he said flushing and looking down.

"Promise." I said kissing the top of his head. "Maybe a shower would do you good first…"

"Mmm… I haven't had a shower since before…" he trailed off getting a haunted look in this eyes.

"Okay. Come on then. Sirius will you help me get Harry upstairs?" I asked looking over Harry's shoulder to Sirius.

He was staring at the bite mark. He had seen mine… so he _knew_.

"Sirius?" I asked getting his attention away from the bite mark.

"Huh? Sure." He said dazed as he walked over to us from where he had been about to sit at the table and wrapped Harry into another hug.

"We love you Harry. More than anything. You are my cub and Sirius' son. Nothing will ever change that." I said to the small boy as we made our way up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"Remus… will you stay with me? I…I need to be healed… please?" he asked softly so Sirius wouldn't hear as he started the shower and I sat my wand on the sink.

"Sure thing cub." I said hugging him close again before I walked over to Sirius.

"Will you do the bedding?" I asked him making him jump out of his skin as I touched him to take over the water.

"Yeah…" he whispered back to me before he walked to the door stopping to give Harry a kiss on the forehead. "Behave while I'm gone." He joked before he left making Harry weakly smile back at him.

Once the water was the right temperature for the over sensitive boy I turned to see him sitting on the toilet seat with his arms wrapped around his knees, rocking slightly.

I suddenly understood why parts of him were dirtier than others. He must've sat like this for days on end.

I walked over to the sink and picked up my wand.

"Harry. You have to sit up for me to heal you." I said softly making him jump.

He complied and I cast a series of charms and scans over him. Once he was as healed as he could be I smiled at him as I lowered my wand down.

"I'll have to give you a few potions once you are out of the shower but other than that you are healed… well as healed as you can be." I said with a knowing smile.

He chuckled dryly.

"Yes. As healed as I can be." Then he turned serious. "Thank you Remus. I… I didn't think you would still _care_ about me…now that…"

"That's silly Harry. Go on. Get undressed and into the shower." I said helping him stand before I started to the door.

"Will… will you stay… incase…" he whispered so softly that if I didn't have my werewolf hearing I would have missed it over the sound of the shower.

"If you want me to I will." I said sitting down on the toilet seat.

I kindly looked at the tiles on the floor until I heard the sound of the water change from hitting the curtain and tub to hitting more of his flesh.

After a good few minutes of silence I realized he must have forgotten about me because I heard a gut-wrenching sob escape from him.

In all the years I had known Harry I had never known him to cry for himself. Cedric, Dumbledore, victims of the war, yes but never for himself. It killed me…

But I stayed quite until I felt the temperature in the room rise. He was heating the water all the way up.

"Harry?" I asked softly.

"Yeah?" he asked it was kind of strangled. "Yeah?" he said a second time after clearing his throat.

"Don't make the water too hot. You'll burn. Your skin is more sensitive now." I explained.

"Oh… okay." He said and I felt the temperature fall again but not to where I had it before.

"Harry?" I asked again.

"Yeah?" he asked quietly, he knew I could hear him.

"I'm here if you need to talk about it. Any of it. I know how… confusingly frustrating it is to not have someone to talk to. I didn't until your father and Sirius. It helped. I… I know what it's like to transform alone where you are… anxious." I think that is the right word to use.

"I… I… thank you Remus." I heard him whisper.

"It is what I am here for cub." I said with a sad smile. I let him bathe in silence minus then quick gasps I heard when he touched a sore spot.

When he turned the water off I grabbed one of the towels and handed it to him through the curtain, which he grabbed without a word. He opened the curtain and I saw bruising.

"Draco and Severus should have a salve for your bruises. Sirius might have thought to Floo them…" I said thoughtfully.

"_Malfoy and Snape?"_ he asked incredulously.

"Its amazing what people will do when someone they love is missing. And its even more amazing how easily the least suspected people jump to help when you need them to." I said quietly but I knew he heard.

He opened his mouth to reply but a soft knock on the bathroom door made his jaw snap shut.

"The bed is ready. Sev and Draco are down stairs. They are waiting for you so they can also enjoy a bowl of hot soup." Sirius said with a smile before handing Harry a pair of pajama pants and one of his older wife beaters.

"I guess it's time to face real people." I whispered to him softly as Sirius grabbed a hairbrush and motioned for Harry to sit.


End file.
